Chibified!
by Snowbell44
Summary: When 'Lily' Nickleson stumbles upon an young boy, with more following, her life is changed forever- "Alfred! Get off the monkey bars-no! Bad Ivan! It's not nice to terrorize the other chil-OMIGOD FELICIANO, DON'T GET IN THE WHITE VAN!" for the better or the worse...


Everything was so dark. The streets were empty and wet, puddles slowly forming in indents and cracks as the rain steadily poured, drenching everything in water. I could hear it slapping against the pavement, the buildings, rushing down the streets to rain drains, and the loud, rolling thunder that roared ominously as I swiftly walked underneath my favorite umbrella. The sounds would be _nice_, comforting-if I was back home. But here, with the rain strongly beating down and completely and utterly alone, it was frightening.

I tried to push the misery and wetness that I felt to the back of my head and continued on my path, barely being able to see where I was going through the darkness of the street and heavy rain. It was as I neared Kirch Street(I think, at least. It was so hard to tell what was what) that I heard a sound.

It was faint, and I paid no heed to it at first. As I walked further alone the road, it steadily grew louder-a scared cry that I could barely hear over the violent thunderstorm. The voice increased, until I passed by what looked like well-sized alley, where it rang in my ears, and I knew that this was where the noise was coming from.

Hesitantly, I slowed to a stop. The sounds seemed to come from quite deep into the alley…should I? It was storming even harder, now, if that was even possible. My feet and socks are soaking wet, and the ridiculously cold rain was hitting me from all sides, quickly drenching, and freezing my body. Not to mention that nightfall would be coming soon, which would make it impossible to see, and dangerous. But…the voice. It meant that someone was there. I can't leave them in this kind of weather! Yet, I didn't have a lot of time, I needed to get going.

'Alright', I decided, as I started making my way down the dirty, old alley, _'I'll __just take a quick look'_. Glancing around, I tried to locate where the sound was coming from. Finally, I saw something. Moving around the trash, I inched toward a little brown box stacked on top of a couple others that looked like one of the packages you would revive in the mail, with a darker flap(probably because of the rain) covering the top. Slowly unfolding the flaps, I saw what was making the noise.

It was a child. A boy around 2-4, maybe 5 years old with light brown hair that had a reddish tint to it, curled up on bottom of the package and crying his heart out. And…well…goddammit! I couldn't just _leave _him.

Balancing my umbrella on my shoulder, I reached out and gently moved my hands beneath him, lifting the boy up and cradling him in my left arm. As soon as I touched him, the child stopped wailing, burying his face into my shirt and whimpering lightly. I grabbed my umbrella with my other hand and stood up, shifting the boy a bit so it was easier to carry him. He was heavier than I thought he would be. Not by much, but still noticeable.

Then, I was off, moving as fast as I could without running, because hell, it was more like a hurricane now than a storm now-and I needed to get myself and the little one to warmth before both of us end up with hyperthermia or something. Yet, I couldn't run. Slipping, falling, or face-planting into something because I ran wasn't going to make things any better. After around five minutes, I stopped and quickly held my umbrella with my neck before moving the boy so he was tucked in my coat, shivering at the sudden coldness on my stomach.

I was worried.

If we didn't make it home soon, then the child might not make it. I moved my hand under him while the other gripped the umbrella again before starting to walk again.

Finally, after three more minutes, I reached home. Desperate, I dropped my umbrella on the floor and dug my hand into my pocket, fishing out the key. Fumbling from the cold, I inserted it into the keyhole and turned before grabbing the knob and twisting it. Rushing into the _warm _house, I brought both hands to support the body in my clothes and kicked the door close. Using my feet to sloppily pull my shoes off, I stumbled into my living room, dripping water all over the floor. Reaching the couch, I gingerly set the boy down, softly shushing him as he gave a soft, raspy whine of protest. The child was cold as ice, I had to get him to warmth soon. Returning to the door with a glance at the limp body on my furniture, I retrieved my umbrella and dropped it by my shoes.

Shuffling back to the boy, I picked him up again and carried him to my bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I rested the kid on my leg while my numb, freezing hand pulled the little knob to change the setting to 'shower' and tried to turn the faucet. Once I got it at a good temperature, I stepped inside, still fully dressed in the casual clothes I had picked out for that day. I made sure to move the boy in front of me so that he could soak up some warmth too. A a couple minutes of standing there in the nice, _hot _water, and I felt much better. Plopping myself on the floor of the tub, I removed my socks, pants, and shirt before doing the same to the boy, leaving both of us in our underwear. Bringing my arm back, I threw them one by one in the laundry basket that was sitting in front of the sink like some sort of weird basketball game, doing a mental victory dance when they landed inside with little resistance.

Relishing in the warmth of the shower for a moment longer, I plugged the drain and pressed the knob down before grabbing my shampoo from the stand it was resting on. Flicking open the lid, I tilted it and squeezed some of the soap into my hand before setting the bottle back down on its stand. Spreading the shampoo between my hands, I brought them to the boys' head and slowly started to massage it into his hair.

When I was sure that I got all, or most, of his hair lathered, I pulled the knob back up. By now, the water in the tub went up to my thighs. As the water blasted us from the shower head, I used one hand to cover the boy's eyes so that no suds got into them while the other hand ruffled his hair so that the water throughly washed the foam out of his hair. Once I finished I leaned over and unplugged the drain, letting all the dirty water flow out in a mini whirlpool. Meanwhile, I conditioned the boy's hair as the tub drained. His hair wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it was pretty well taken care of…_'and soft' _I thought as I ran my fingers through his auburn hair, _'really soft...'_

I rinsed myself and then we were laying in a freshly drawn warm bath, me holding the boy above the water since the tub was nearly filled to the brim. It felt so nice…but damn. I used a lot of water, which meant more on my water bill…and when I barely had enough to support myself and have a little extra left over, too.

Yet, I had to admit, it was put to good use(i.e. saving myself and a child from freezing to death), so I couldn't really complain. _'But'_ I thought with a sigh, _'no more long showers or filled-up baths for me this month.'_

Setting the boy, who had fallen asleep in the tub(not that I blame him, I had half the mind to do the same thing), on my leg, I pulled down the fluffy white towel that was hanging on the shower curtain rod and draped it on his hair. Fluffing the towel on his head, I dried off as much of the water that I could and wrapped the towel around him. Standing in the tub with the limp bundle in my arms, I shook the water off my left foot and stepped on the mat in front of my tub before repeating the process with my other foot. Swiftly, I made my way to my room. Approaching my bed, I laid the boy on my covers and went over to my drawer. I shifted through my clothes, looking for something that would work well as underwear.

In the end, all I could find was an old pair of gym shorts. It was good enough, I guess. Taking a ribbon from my desk, on the way back to the bed, I set my items to the side of the child before hooking my fingers into his boxers-_'The italian flag' _I recognized subconsciously and paused for a second. '_The italian flag? How did he even find underwear like that?' _Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts and returned to the task at hand.

Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but feel a teeny-tiny bit like a pedophile as I pulled down his underwear. Blindly, I got it off his legs and threw them behind me as my other hand patted the area around him for the shorts. Once I got my hands on it, I felt around the waistband for the little tag. Shifting the shorts, I managed to side them up the boy's legs to his waist. When I was sure that the shorts were completely up, I opened my eyes and checked the pants again before taking my ribbon. Sliding it underneath him, I brought it up around his sides and tied it in a tight knot in the front of the waistband. Satisfied with my work, I moved him under the covers, tucking him into my blanket. Then, I took care of the other matters.

On the way out, I picked up his boxers and brought them with me to the bathroom, dropping them into the laundry basket as I passed it. Fully stripping, I put my underwear into the basket and stepped inside the shower. After I took a proper shower, I dried my self off with another towel and wrapped it around my before going back up to my room and putting on underwear, a loose shirt, and some shorts. All I wanted to do by now was fall on my bed and sleep, but there were still things to do...

_Half an hour later_

I let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on my back, feeling it curve as I stretched. I had managed to clean all the water off the floor, starting from the front door all the way up to my room, and my back was killing me from bending over for so long!_ 'At least now I can go to sleep' _I thought happily as I trudged back to my room, coming to a stop by my bed. Lifting up the blanket, I got in bed, letting out another sigh as the covers set around me. It was even a bit warm from the little body next to me. I let out a tired yawn and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep, enfolded by the comfort of my bed and the heat of another person.


End file.
